Shirokiba
by Krad
Summary: discontinued 72204 A new student appears at Kagome's school! But what will happen when she finds out he's a demon? And what will happen when he kidnaps her? Will Inuyasha even care? Read on then to find the answer!
1. chp 1

I'm so glad that someone is reading my fan fiction! Yay!!! * grabs pom-poms and dances around while a mysterious dark purple cloud overhead starts to drop confetti everywhere* Ahem. sorry about that. Won't happen again...soon. Well, on to my first parade. I mean fan fiction!! n___n  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I have EXPRESS PERMISSION from Becky Tailweaver to use her original character shirokiba in this fic. Shirokiba is a character she made up and uses in her fic The White Dog. She has an awesome site. Her fan fics are AWESOME. So please check it out. Her web address is And I don't own Inuyasha. ^_^  
  
* is flashback * Shirokiba chapter 1  
  
Kagome was running home from school, leaving poor Hojo spinning in her haste to get to the Sengoku Jidai. "Inuyasha is going kill me!" panted Kagome as she rounded the corner. There had been a new student, and she had been delayed showing him around the school.  
  
*She walked into the classroom for the first time in days. She had only made it back by "sitting" Inuyasha until she could make it to the well.  
  
'Hopefully he won't be too mad' she thought sitting in her desk. Her friends were sitting farther away, until they saw her walking in for the first time in a few days. They rushed over to her as if there were no tomorrow.  
  
"Have you seen the new student?!" Ryu practically squealed with delight.  
  
"What new student?" she asked the other girls gasped at her, making her feel incredibly embarrassed and incredibly stupid at the same time.  
  
"Oh yeah, you were out all this time with the Armenian tongue virus!" exclaimed Anju.  
  
"The what?" questioned Kagome, who was seriously worrying about her friends' intelligence levels.  
  
"Your grandpa said you were in bed at home with a tongue the size of an Elephant's trunk!" Ryu said.  
  
"Good thing it went away or Hojo would be very disappointed." joked Anju, making Kagome blush a deep crimson.  
  
"Umm, you guys? I really don't think that Hojo and I." Kagome started, but was cut off when the new guy walked in the door.  
  
"There he is!" whispered Ryu excitedly.  
  
"Isn't he just gorgeous?" The boy walked in and looked around, and then he spotted Kagome. He was surprised.  
  
'This girl's miko powers were very strong. I will get a big reward for bringing this one in.' he thought. He walked up to her, smiled handsomely and sat at the desk in the very back of her row. Her friends were squealing with excitement at the quick gesture. Kagome was still staring even though he was gone.  
  
'What just happened?' she thought. She was brought back by her friend's remarks.  
  
"Did you see that??? He looked straight at her and smiled!" Exclaimed a now uncontrollable girl that looked like she would lock Kagome and the mysterious boy in a small closet if the chance presented it's self. Although by the look on her face, it didn't look like Kagome would mind much. (a/n: ^.~ ) He was really very handsome. He had short brown hair, was wearing the school uniform, and looked GREAT in it. He had a nice build, not too bulky and not too scrawny, she hadn't a clue at the strength that he had. But out of all these things, the one thing that had really drawn her gaze to him was his eyes. They were the most beautiful things she had ever seen. They were a golden brown on the outside, but turned bluish greenish towards the center. They reminded her of a wolf. But then she noticed something that slightly unnerved her. The pupils were slightly silted, like Inuyasha's. Suddenly, she noticed something strange, his aura was tinted with a demonic presence. That put her on alert in a second. With all the time she had spent fighting demons, she knew that looks could be deceiving.  
  
"He must be in his human form." She thought out loud, her friends were watching with glee at the wave of emotions that presented themselves when she was thinking this.  
  
"Kagome, did you see the way he looked at you?" Ryu asked, pulling her from her current state.  
  
"It's just like the movies, you were meant to be!" said Anju dreamily with a glazed look in her eyes.  
  
"Oh but what about poor Hojo? We can't just dump him." said Ryu, acting like she and the others were the ones controlling the actions between Hojo and Kagome, which, in reality, they were.  
  
"I think I can find him another date. I mean who would want him to be in the way of true love?" said Anju still in her glazed state. Kagome was just watching them as they were discussing her love life.  
  
'They don't seriously think this day and night do they? These girls really need a life.' Then class started and the girls walked to their seats wondering what they would do with Hojo. Later at lunchtime, the other girls practically flew out of their seats as they scrambled to the door. Kagome on the other hand wished to complete all of her assignments, and she wasn't hungry anyway. She sat and fumed about how many ways she could kill her grandfather.  
  
'I can't believe him! Now I have to write an essay on the Armenian tongue virus! It probably doesn't even exist!' Little did she know that the boy was still in the classroom. Finally he got up and walked over to her.  
  
"Aren't you going to lunch?" he questioned.  
  
"Well, I.umm...was gonna but..."  
  
"I was hoping you would show me the way to the Cafeteria."  
  
"Well okay then." She said  
  
"Great!" he answered enthuisiatically, grabbing her wrist and leading her out the door. He steered towards the cafeteria without a problem.  
  
"So much for that." She said under her breath. They sat in the cafeteria and talked a little about themselves. His name was Shirokiba. He was born in Japan but he moved to the United States for a while with his mother. He told her that she had died recently so he had moved back to Japan.  
  
'Something isn't right, how can he talk about his mother's death and not show a hint of emotion to go with it? He must be lying.' she concluded. Blinking around, she finally noticed that almost all of the girls in the cafeteria were sending her death glares and envious looks. That and the fact that she had a demon that by the looks of it was very interested in her was scary. She thought he was cute in all...okay she thought he was gorgeous and him taking such an interest in her of all people was incredible, but he was still a demon.  
  
'Just a few more days and she'll practically chase me to Ginnezu. But maybe I can get her to help me.' He thought touching the necklace that hung around his neck.  
  
'No, not even she with her strong miko powers could break the hold she has on me. I will just hand her to Ginnezu and hope that when she is trained a little, then she can get me out.'  
  
"Shirokiba, I have to go now. Bye." Said Kagome. She was on the edge of bolting out of the room she was so unnerved.  
  
"Okay then. I will see you tomorrow." He winked at her and gave a charming smile as he turned and walked away.  
  
Smiling to himself, he muttered softly, 'if she can sense that I'm a demon and gets curious it will make my job a hell of a lot easier.'*  
  
As she rounded the corner she slowed down 'I guess I should enjoy the few moments of freedom I have' that were sure to end as soon as Inuyasha found her. When she had left the past, he was doing his 5th out of about fifty sits that she was sure were very painful. She slowly walked up the steps to the shrine counting how many years Inuyasha would keep her in the past.  
  
"I hope he understands, I have to come home every once and a while or I'm gonna fail all my classes!" she ranted.  
  
Inuyasha could smell her. 'I guess she's enjoying her last visit home." he thought. He was still furious about how many sits he had to go through.  
  
"It's not fair that she can sit me, I'm not that bad! I only tried to kill her once... twice...okay maybe a few times, but that's not the point." She was close. He jumped down to meet her at the foot of the Goshimboku Tree.  
  
She came walking up the steps slowly. 'Demons do not look like that unless they are really pissed'. She thought to herself.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha..." she said with false hopes. In return she got a fierce growl.  
  
"We're leaving" said Inuyasha through gritted teeth.  
  
"No" she said in a small voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No" she repeated more firmly.  
  
"I can't spend all my time in the past I have a live here too you know."  
  
"Not as far as I'm concerned." He barked, unable to keep the restrained growl from his chest.  
  
"No, I'm not coming back, you'll just have to wait till I'm through with what I'm doing here" She said, in a matter-of- fact tone.  
  
"I don't have time for this." He said. As he threw a kicking and screaming Kagome over his shoulder and started walking toward the well house.  
  
"No Inuyasha!" she cried "I have school, friends, and family here you can't just throw away my life!"  
  
He uttered a "Feh." as he kept walking toward the well house. "Please don't throw away everything I have worked for.." she said her eyes misty from unshed tears.  
  
'Oh man, she isn't gonna cry now is she?' he thought to himself. With every step he took her anger grew more and more.  
  
'I can't sit him or he will fall on me and that would hurt really bad.' Finally she started to struggle in despair.  
  
"Lemmego!" she cried. It took him a while to try to get her under control, and right when he thought he had her she cried "'SIT!" and by some miracle she had landed on top of him instead of him on her. Right when she hit the ground, she took off, running like hell as she cried "sitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitSIT!!!!!!!!!!" over her shoulder.  
  
'That should keep him busy for a while. It nagged at her when she thought of how painful that must be. "Oh well, he deserved it, he had no right to just walk up to me, grab me like he owned me or something, and walk off like it was no big deal!" She didn't know where she was going to go, so she just ran to wherever her feet were taking her. She was a few miles away from the park when she saw Shirokiba walking down a road near hers.  
  
'There's that new kid Shirokiba! Now without the distraction of school I can tell he is most DEFFINATLY a demon, and probably is a full one too.'" I wonder where he lives..." she thought out loud.  
  
'Where do demons in the 21st Century live anyway...I didn't even know that demons existed in my time in the first place!' she thought about this for a minute as she watched his fading figure.  
  
'I guess it wouldn't hurt just to find out where he lives.' She waited till he was a little farther away, then she walked after him. She was lead for quite a while. After a bit more walking she was seriously starting to consider walking back home, or at least to a friends house, when he disappeared.  
  
"Where'd he go?" she asked, while blinking confusedly? What if I lost him?" She ran ahead and saw the park. Maybe he went there... She walked on until she made up her mind that he had left. As she was just about to walk away, she heard something drop behind her. She swiveled around and saw Shirokiba standing behind her.  
  
"Looking for me?" he asked smoothly, amused at the pure terror in her eyes.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Cliffhangers gotta love em, well tell me what you think. You can even flame me for all I care! PLEASE just give me a review, it's my first story! Sympathy point please? I'll give you my memaw's Conga squares if you do ( they're like cookies but better)! 


	2. chp 2

OH MY GOD!!!! I have gotten a total of 4 reviews! I'm so happy I think I'm gonna dance! * dances while committed reviewers suddenly erase her from their favorite story list. * WAIT COME BACK! I miss you!!!! Maybe my insanity won't rub off on you, maybe. I would like to say that this was first in a cool font (with paragraphs) and all the other neat stuff Word has but then it turned out weird and all, but I think I fixed it. And I want to ask Psycho-CG and Kagome of Winter Dances (and anyone else who wants to) to email me at Ackerry@aol.com. Much obliged! (thankies!!!)  
  
disclaimer: Anyone who writes fan fictions do not own Inuyasha and company. And if they did, it wouldn't be fan fiction now would it? p.s. don't sue me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shirokiba chapter 2  
  
"I guess I'm just lucky today, it usually takes me weeks to get my targets into a deserted area like this." said Shirokiba calmly. He stared at the speechless girl that stood rooted before him.  
  
She was so scared. 'Should I run? No way, I would never make it five feet away. Then what should I do, and why is he just standing there? Come on Kagome! Run damnit! Even if he does catch you it is better then standing here like an idiot! Move it! Why won't my legs move? I could always run from demons in the past, so why can't I move now? If I don't get out of here now I might not ever see my family again!'  
  
He watched her as the emotions spread on her face with every passing thought, they told him almost everything that was going on in her head.  
  
All of the sudden with a burst of speed Kagome swiveled around and ran as fast as she could, but as she thought earlier she didn't even make the five feet mark. He grabbed her wrist and held it high in the air so that she was on her tiptoes.  
  
"Lemmego!" she cried trying to pull her hand from his. "Oh, come on now. You've made it so easy for me. Don't go and make it difficult now." with every word his grip had grown tighter and tighter until finally she was crying out in pain.  
  
"Does your mother know that you follow strange boys home from school? Or is it just me?" he questioned looking at her trembling form.  
  
"If you l-let me g-go right now, the-then I won't tell anybody th-that your a demon..." she stuttered.  
  
"No I don't think that will work..." he said, he threw her over his shoulder and ran through the park.  
  
"Where are we going? Lemmego!" She was pounding her fists against his back trying to get him to let go. "Stop it, let me down!"  
  
"Don't even bother...," he said tightening his grip around her waist. He flew out of the city heading towards the mountains.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
he he he (*evil cackle*)  
  
I know it's a short chapter, but I have to go somewhere today and I promise that I will have a big chapter tomorrow. I actually already wrote this a long time ago so there probably won't be any paragraph spacing, but I do solemnly swear that all the other chapters will be spaced. Gotta go.  
  
::bows and runs far, far away, back to the strange planet that her strange ancestors came from (preferably Mars)......... it's a family curse...don't ask...  
  
p.s.- my grandma just crashed the truck yesterday so that might give you a little clue as to my back ground.* hint-hint *  
  
p.s.s- Lord of the Rings The Twin Towers just came out today! And all Krad's friends went to go see it without her. * pouts *  
  
p.s.s.s- By the way REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. chp 3

I have 8 reviews!!!!!! * reaches for pom-poms only to have her hand slapped by a ruler. * I just wanted to tell that even though I am a HUGE Inuyasha and Kagome fan, but this fic is not going to be a Inu/Kag fic, as you will soon find out. Things went out of my head and onto the keyboard a little too fast in this chapter but bear with me. I'm sorry but I won't be updating till about Sunday because I have to do a project for my grandma's Christmas present. And I want to thank all of my reviewers! * throws out samples of Conga squares * I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
disclaimer: I do not own Inyasha or any of the characters involved so go away! No sue me!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* is dream sequence  
  
Shirokiba chapter 3  
  
"I hope the girl can hang on for just a little longer" chattered Shirokiba through frozen teeth. They had made it to the mountains a while ago, but a flash blizzard had hit and they were waist high in snow. 'Even me being a demon can't stand much of this.'  
  
He turned around to see if she was still hanging on only to see her laying face down in the snow again, and her thin clothes and short skirt weren't helping much.  
  
He walked back to her and tried to wake her up, but it had gotten harder and harder to wake her each time.  
  
"Get up right now or I swear I will leave you here to DIE!" he shouted. It wasn't working very well. She had a faint bluish tint to her lips, and she looked rather roughed up from all the times she had tried to run away and he had to go after her.  
  
"This can't be good." he thought out loud. 'Ginnezu wouldn't be happy if I let such a powerful sorceress die all because of a little snowstorm. I would be on probation for weeks!' he thought touching his necklace again. 'Damn her, but I'll be free of her soon with the help of this girl. Which is all the more reason to keep her from dying.' With a sigh he picked her up and tucked her in the outer robes of his kimono. 'Good, now if I could just find a. there!'  
  
(a/n: some time later) 'I guess it will have to do for now.' He thought as he walked in the old cabin. It had looked a lot sturdier when he had seen it in the distance. He looked around and saw a fat blanket lying in the corner. He walked over to it, grabbed it, and wrapped it around himself with the girl still in his kimono. The blanket made a hood over his head so that he looked like a Jedi (a/n: who's laughing now huh Jenna? In your face! Oops, sorry guys._).  
  
She stirred slightly and moved herself into a position where she was fully on his lap, which to his surprise wasn't the least bit uncomfortable. She wrapped her arms around his chest like a pillow and had a look of contentment when she snuggled into the warmth.  
  
'She's so cold.' he thought as he watched her sleep. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her arms to try and give her more heat. 'Maybe she's different from other humans. no, there're all the same. but she.' he thought over this for a while until he felt Kagome snuggling with his tail. 'She is kinda cute though.' he thought with smile. 'What am I doing? I think a human is cute? It has to be the cold. I could care less if she died.' All the sudden a chill ran up his back. 'What was that all about?' he thought. He soon felt sleep about to consume him so he let it sweep himself into unconsciousness.  
  
**************************************************************** He was in a large field. He and Kagome were talking and laughing, and he was free of Ginnezu's spell. Then all of the sudden in a flash of black Kagome was swept away by a cloaked figure. He saw the figure take off the cloak. It was a female dog demon. She had long black hair and had on a set of armor that was of the black dog clan. She held a small knife to Kagome's throat.  
  
"It's not like Shirokiba of the brown wolf clan to let his guard down. Especially over a pathetic human." The dog demon said icily.  
  
"She is not pathetic, now let her go."  
  
"No Shirokiba, you've become too attached to her, but don't worry about that. I will take care of it. Just one little flick of my wrist and you will be back to the normal human hating Shirokiba that I use to know."  
  
"No, don't kill her Ginnezu, I'll go back with you, but just don't hurt her." Asked Shirokiba.  
  
"That won't work now." She raised her arm and with one quick swipe Kagome was dead. ***********************************************************  
  
He woke up in a cold sweat. He looked down to see her still snuggled up with his tail with her arms around his chest. He breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
'It was just a dream. Now wait a second, am I relieved? How could just a stupid dream about her dying make his heart hurt like he had lost a lifelong friend? What is this feeling?'  
  
He felt Kagome starting to wake up so he silenced his thoughts.  
  
'Where am I? And why is it so cold?' thought Kagome. She wanted to go back to sleep, but this was too weird. It was never this cold where she lived. She looked to find herself staring at a white shirt. She looked up and saw a pair of golden eyes staring straight back at her.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked. "No" someone answered. Suddenly in a head spinning rush, her memory came flooding back to her.  
  
'What will you do now? Will you scream, or faint, or try to escape? Although with the fact that your still in my kimono, I doubt you would get very far.' He thought this over while he watched her stare back. He could feel her fear take over her.  
  
"Shirokiba?" she asked.  
  
"Bingo." He said simply.  
  
She tucked her head back into his tail not wanting to look at him. She had felt so content earlier that she didn't want to believe it. Soon she fell back asleep. (a/n: heavy sleeper ain't she? @.@)  
  
'I guess she is kind of cute.still, how would Ginnezu feel about this? I know what she would do. Just like in that dream, she would kill her in a second, and I wouldn't be able to do a thing about it too. Oh I can't wait till I'm free from that bitch (a/n: literally, it goes hand in hand, it's a win-win deal, it's all of the above, it's conveniently convenient.ok I think I'll go now.bye then.I'll miss you.*sniffle*).  
  
He smiled as he watched her sleeping. "With just a little help from her and I'll be free to.wait a sec.what will I do once I'm free? I've been with Ginnezu almost all my life. Ever since I was just a little wolf cub." He was angry at this.  
  
"That bitch practically stole my life from me. For the past 200 years I've been her slave." It had been a few hours and daylight was just starting to stream in through the roof. He could feel Kagome waking up so he pretended to be asleep.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked. She looked up and saw Shirokiba sleeping.  
  
"He' s kind of cute when he's not chasing me or hunting me down." She said absent mindly. When she realized she was on his lap with her arms around his chest, she blushed furiously.  
  
"I did that in my sleep?.Wait a sec.he's asleep.this is my chance to escape! But, he'll hunt me down, I've seen that skill already." She said ruefully staring at the bruises all over her arms and legs.  
  
"Well, it's better to try and escape then to sit here for nothing."(a/n: she talks to herself, like me @_@).  
  
"Hey, that's exactly what I said when he found me.weird." She slowly tried to slide her arms out from under him.  
  
Shirokiba was watching and listening to the whole thing. She was concentrating so hard on not waking him up that she didn't even notice he was staring at her. Whenever she looked up at him he just closed his eyes. If she was trying so hard to keep him sleeping, who was he to disagree with this little game?  
  
"Once she gets out, I'll give her a head start before I go after her.it's only fair." He thought to himself.  
  
"Okay, I got my arms out, now all I have to do is get off his lap..what the.?" she had started to slide off of him whenever she noticed something stopping her.  
  
"I'm in his kimono? Well now I know why it's so warm in here." She wanted to just fall back asleep, but she knew this might be the only chance she had. She found the biggest opening and slipped through it. She was standing in the small cabin, in front of Shirokiba. When she found the door she walked over to it and pulled on the knob. It wouldn't budge.  
  
"Perfect time for a door to get stuck, when your trapped in a tiny cabin with a demon that will probably end up eating you by morning."  
  
'Hey, I'm not that bad.' thought Shirokiba watching her desperately pull, on the door. He could see her perfectly in the dark room as he eyed all the cuts and bruises he had given her. He felt bad about it, but what was he to do? 'If she would have just walked with me normally instead of choosing to be dragged out here she wouldn't have a thing on her, well with the exception of a sore wrist, but that I can't help. This little human is different, even when she knows that she'll probably be hunted down again, she does it anyway. Even though I'll "eat" her if she tries to run away from me, she'll still try to run. This ones gonna get a lot of claw before she gives up. Hey, it might be fun to rough her up a bit anyway."  
  
"Why won't this god forsaken door open?" Just when she was about to give up the door lurched forward.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!!!  
  
The snow poured in, swallowing Kagome in it's giant wave.  
  
"Saw that coming," she heard some one say. She felt some one picking her up out of the snow.  
  
"You weren't asleep were you." it wasn't really a question. "I should have known better," she thought.  
  
He looked down at her. She wouldn't look at him. She just kept staring at her knees. She didn't even mind him carrying her like that. It was actually kind of comfortable.  
  
"Gods, girl you're freezing!" She seemed so small. She was just hanging limp in his arms. He walked back to the blanket and set her on the floor. She was shivering violently and her legs were starting to turn purple. He took the blanket and started to wrap her in it.  
  
"What about you?" she asked him. He smiled at her.  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"But aren't you cold?" "I said I'll be fine, go to sleep." He told her.  
  
"I'm not tired." she said.  
  
He gave her a stern look but she still wouldn't lie down. He started walking toward her and she felt the now familiar shiver down her spine. It was partly from the cold, and partly from fear. He tightened the blanket so she could barely move, let alone sit up.  
  
"But I." she started, but she was interrupted by Shirokiba.  
  
"Stop that." he said studying her. She was still slightly purple and it was starting to worry him.  
  
"Why are you so cold?" he asked her. "Well I'm still wet and." she trailed off.  
  
"Your clothes are still wet, you're gonna get hypothermia." He walked to the corner and faced the wall, waiting.  
  
"Um.Shirokiba, why are you doing that?"  
  
"Look, I haven't gone through all the trouble of dragging you up here so you can go and die on me. Take off your wet clothes and wrap up in the blanket. I promise I won't look at you." He added. He turned back towards the wall and waited.  
  
"But I.." she heard him growl so she stopped her complaint. After a few seconds he heard her shuffling about.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this." she thought, "but after all the lessons in health about hypothermia and frostbite, I'll do it.  
  
"Okay, you can turn around now" she said once she was wrapped up in the blanket. He turned around to see her sitting up in the corner of the room. He saw her clothes lying to the side.  
  
"Well she must trust me a little then." He thought. "Go to sleep." He said again.  
  
"I'm not tired." She said to him.  
  
"Don't you trust me just a little now?"  
  
"You drag me out here against my volition and you expect me to trust you?"  
  
He was angry with her now. "If I care enough to tell you I don't want you dead then yes, I do expect you to trust me just a little."  
  
"You wouldn't care if I died." she muttered, but with his hearing she might as well of shouted it.  
  
He walked over to her and pulled her up to face him by the front of the blanket. "Now why would I have gone through all this if I didn't care about you dying! You have no use to me dead!" he shouted at her.  
  
Right after he said it he regretted it. She was on the verge of tears and she would never help him out of Ginnezu's spell now. He would have to make it up to her for yelling at her like that. He let go of her.  
  
"I'm sorry." he said. She slowly slid down the wall. She sat on the floor and hugged her knees. She had spoken way out of line, and to a demon too. She cringed as he kneeled down to face her.  
  
"I said I'm sorry I yelled at you." She looked up at him, eyes red from her tears. It made him feel bad that he had made her cry.again. On the way up here she had cried so many times on his shoulder that he thought that she wouldn't have any tears left. Then he got an idea. He started to tickle her with his tail(okay, okay I ran out of ideas, what do you expect? Grade "A" writing?). Soon all the tears were replaced with tears of laughter.  
  
"Stop it!" She cried.  
  
"But you're just so ticklish my tail just can't help it." She grabbed his tail and hugged it close to keep it from escaping. She rubbed her face in it.  
  
"It's so soft." he smiled at her.  
  
"Are you still cold?" he asked her. She was still kind of purple.  
  
"Well I." she started but he didn't even listen to her. He picked her up. He walked over to where he was sitting earlier. He sat down and set her in his lap like she was before. She rested her head on his chest.  
  
"You're not gonna try to get away again now are you?" he asked.  
  
She looked up at him. "I'm sitting on a demon's lap with only a blanket on me, do you think I would get very far?" she asked.  
  
"That's not the point." Suddenly his tail plunged in the blanket and wrapped it's self around her waist. "Just in case." he explained. "Now go back to sleep." He told her.  
  
"But.," she started again, but Shirokiba interrupted.  
  
"Don't start that with me again." he told her, he tightened his tail around her to silence her. She set her head back on his shoulder.  
  
"Are we stuck here?" she asked after a few minutes. He didn't expect her to go to sleep anyway.  
  
"We're snowed in."  
  
"How long?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know but it gonna take a while for the snow to melt down to where we can get out."  
  
"Oh." she said.  
  
"Are you sad?" he asked her.  
  
"I miss my family.will I ever see them again Shirokiba?" She knew that he could take her home if he wanted to.  
  
"I doubt it." he answered simply.  
  
That got her mad. It was enough that Inuyasha controlled her life like he did. "All the sudden the someone (a/n: guess who?)who controls my life disappears and is replaced by someone in even more controlling and possessive. Great, now all I need is Sesshou-maru pop up and then it couldn't get any worse." She thought bitterly.  
  
"How can you just tell me that I'm never gonna see them again! Why won't you take me home? Where are we? Why did you take me here?" she asked while trying to pull his tail from her waist.  
  
He removed his tail from her waist. He spread it out from her chest to her thighs and kept them tightened to where she couldn't squirm around.  
  
"STOP THAT KAGOME!" He wanted to scare her so she would stop questioning him. And as far as he was concerned it had worked very well. She had her eyes squeezed shut in his shirt and a death grip on his tail. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. After a while when he was sure she was asleep, he unwrapped his tail from her.  
  
"I didn't think anything could have that many curves." He thought absent mindedly.  
  
She was starting to wake up because his tail was gone. She twisted and turned until Shirokiba wrapped his tail around her again.  
  
"I wonder why she likes my tail so much." he thought out loud looking at her. After a while he fell asleep. This time he didn't have any dreams.  
  
************************************************************************** He he he (*evil cackle*)  
  
Man this chapter is huge! I can't believe I finished it. I really don't have a plot for this fan-fic so....REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!! 


	4. chp 4

Hi! After I updated chapter 3 I got really worried that no one would like it. So I was pacing around all afternoon worrying when all of the sudden people start telling me that it was their favorite chapter! I was soooo relieved! YAY!!!!!!! *kicks the huge metal safe where her pom-poms have been locked up* Meanies.  
  
I wanna thank everyone who reviewed! *Throws out samples of Conga Squares. * I'm really worried about this chapter too so if you guys think that it's stupid please tell me so I can redo it! I have butterflies in my stomach already! And I haven't even submitted it yet! _ Oh and to anyone who cares, I got the whole bite on the nose from White Dog and just about every other fic on the top ten Inuyasha sites list. @_@. And to tookawaii: yes I am suggesting that Kagome is falling in love with her kidnapper and yes I am insane and yes I do eat frozen french fries right out of the bag....oops, uh, well you all understand right. *looks around at clueless readers *, he, he.he, he...anyways on to the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm just a poor high school student in Florida (okay, okay. I'm an eighth grader in middle school and I'm only 13, you beat it outta me..Waaaaaaaa!!! * goes off to cry in the hollow of a tree*meanies.), so don't sue me. I only have 35 cents in my backpack.  
  
No wait.25 cents.yeah, okay back to the story.  
  
Shirokiba chapter 4  
  
Shirokiba woke up to Kagome's writhing and squirming.  
  
"Help! Inuyasha! Where are you?" she was screaming.  
  
'She must be having a bad dream. I wonder what it's about. I really should wake her up.' he thought. He was gonna wake her, but his curiosity got the better of him.  
  
"Inuyasha!?! Help me!" she cried over and over again.  
  
"Wait a minute. Who's this Inuyasha guy?" He felt his heart sink.  
  
She fell silent. She stayed silent for a few more minutes. He decided to wake her up.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome, wake up." He said shaking her awake. Right when she woke up and saw him she started to scream. She tried to tear across the room only to be stopped by his tail again.  
  
"Please don't kill me." She trailed off as she looked around the room. "It was a dream." She thought out loud.  
  
"What do you mean 'please don't kill me'? And who is this Inuyasha guy?" He said it louder then he meant to.  
  
"How do you know Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
"You were just screaming for him to help you in your sleep. Who is he?"  
  
"It's a long story.trust me, you don't want to know." She didn't want to tell him about the portal to the past. Inuyasha would kill her.  
  
"We have plenty of time, besides, I like long stories." It was true, they would probably be stuck for two or three days (a/n: I live in Florida, how am I supposed to know how long it takes for snow to melt? I've never even seen it).  
  
"Okay.well it all started." She went on to tell him everything, when she and Inuyasha met, Shippo and the others, Yura of the hair, the thunder brothers, everything. About an hour later when she was done with her story, they both sat in silence.  
  
"Inuyasha is gonna kill me when he finds me." she thought out loud.  
  
"Why?" Shirokiba asked, still perplexed about the whole thing. "Well, when I left my house the day I found you, I had sat him a lot of times because he wanted to take me back to the past for years, or at least until we found the Shikon shards and he got his wish." She told him.  
  
"Are you his woman?" "His woman?" she asked him, confused at the term.  
  
"You know, did he claim you?"  
  
"Claim me? What are you talking about?"  
  
'This girl has no clue.' he thought. "Here let me put it into human term.are you engaged?"  
  
"Engaged? Oh you mean it like that.no. I'm just his little shard detector." She explained.  
  
'Whew, close one, I don't want to mess with that kid's reputation." He thought. "It's funny, my mother told me stories about a halfling named Inuyasha after the Shikon Jewel, but that was 500 years ago."  
  
"Yeah, that's where the well comes in." she told him."  
  
"Kagome?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." she answered. "In your dream, who were you running away from? Who was hurting you?" He had a pretty good idea of who it was, but he wanted to hear it from her. She looked back down at her knees.  
  
"Was it me?" he asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"What did I do to you?" she stalled for a minute, then she started to tell him her story.  
  
"I was walking in a field. It was huge with every flower, everything you could imagine. It was beautiful. It was on the side of a mountain, in the past. It was a perfect day, the sun was shining bright, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Then all of the sudden, black clouds rolled over. It started to thunder and lightening. I started to run towards the village as it started to pour with rain.  
  
It was raining so hard I couldn't see anything. Then all of sudden I felt some one grab me and start running the opposite way of the village. I looked up and saw you and started screaming for Inuyasha.  
  
You threw me on your back so I was barely hanging on with just my arms around your neck. You ran with me far out of the field and deep into a forest. We came to a cave and I was so tired.  
  
I had my head over your shoulder when we stopped, so I could see where we were. I was on the verge of unconsciousness. You took me deep into the cave. It was so deep that I couldn't see a thing, but you could. I was so scared that when you set me down and I started freaking out.  
  
I kicked and screamed until you pinned me on the ground. And here's the weird part, you bit me."  
  
"Where?" He asked more urgently then he meant to.  
  
"Right here." she said, pointing to the bridge of her nose.  
  
"I thought so.did I do anything after that?"  
  
" No. but I did.I bit you back." She told him.  
  
"On the nose?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." she replied staring at her knees.  
  
"Anywhere else?" She nodded.  
  
"Right here?" he asked her, pointing to his jawbone and his chin.  
  
She looked up at him, "Yeah, how did you know?"  
  
"Uh, good guess?" he said.  
  
She looked at him skeptically.  
  
"What does a bite in the nose from one demon to a human or another demon mean?" He took a deep breath, he knew that once he told her, she would freak out. Dreams don't lie.  
  
"The bite to the bridge of the nose is called a controlling bite. It's basically shouting 'listen to me, I'm the alpha, obey me.' Now a bite back to the same spot to a wolf demon or a dog demon, is the same thing as a kiss to a human."  
  
She was staring wide-eyed at him. He decided to go on anyway.  
  
"The other places, a bite to a dog or wolf demon's jaw bone and chin is submitting bite. It's basically saying that you're submitting you're affection to him, and that you're his. The controlling bite is also a claiming bite, meaning that you belong to no one else. Which means that you're mine and I will kill anybody who tries to touch you." 'Oops, I made that last part sound like it already happened. Oh well.' He thought.  
  
She tried to get up again but he pulled her back so she fell back in his lap. She sat limp as the thought what the dream implied.  
  
"Dreams don't lie." she thought out loud.  
  
"I know." he told her. "Um, I think your clothes are dry now." He said trying to change the subject. The sun was staring to fade through the boards so it was going to be dark soon. I think we can get out here tomorrow," he said.  
  
She nodded as she got up and walked to her clothes with the blanket. She turned around and stared at him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Turn around!" she shouted.  
  
"Oh yeah." He walked to the other side of the room and faced the corner.  
  
After one last check to make sure he wasn't looking, she changed into her school uniform.  
  
"My mom is gonna kill me." she said looking at all the rips and holes in it.  
  
He turned around and looked at it. It was true, the thing was torn apart.  
  
"At least it serves the purpose."(a/n I hate it when people tell me that) He told her.  
  
"I guess so, besides, mom won't have the chance to yell at me." She said sadly, walking over to the corner of the room, and sitting down.  
  
He felt kind of guilty about it. "Now she'll never be able to see her family again. Well, it won't matter once we get out of here. If I get her to set me free, then she will be able to be near her family. Once she sets me free and goes home, she'll never want to see me again." he thought sadly.  
  
"But, I don't want her to go home forever." "Hey, I have an idea." He said as he walked over and sat down next to her.  
  
"What?" she asked hugging her knees.  
  
"If you can break the bondage spell that I have on me, then I might take you home to your family. How does that sound?"  
  
She stared at him. "Who put the spell on you?" she asked.  
  
"It's a long story." He didn't want to tell her about Ginnezu.  
  
"We have plenty of time to kill and I like long stories" she mimicked him. Besides, I want to know who could put a spell on a demon."  
  
"Well, I was really young.actually, it doesn't matter how I got it, just if you can get me out of it or not." He said bitterly.  
  
In her head she was laughing hysterically and could not keep a simile from her face.  
  
"What is so funny, huh?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Is it an enchantment or a..."  
  
"Listen, the only thing I know about it is that it has this necklace involved." He lied. He knew a lot about the spell. He knew how to perform it and put a different version on another. 'The only thing I don't know is how to break it,' he thought. He pulled out the necklace from under his shirt.  
  
"So it's that kind of spell." She said calmly but on the inside she was surging with excitement. 'That's the same type of spell that Kaede put on Inuyasha! She also taught me how to break the spell so that, when Inuyasha is ready, I can take it off of him. So theoretically, it should work on him too. But, should I break it? I would just be setting another demon out into the world to kill innocent people. It would be my fault if anyone died because of him.' These thoughts troubled her.  
  
"Can you break it or not?" He asked impatiently.  
  
'Well, he's gonna take me home if I do, so I might as well try it.' "Shirokiba, the spell that you have on you is just a more severe version than Inuyasha's. Lady Kaede taught me how to break Inuyasha's, so theoretically, this should work."  
  
"You can break it!?!"  
  
"Yeah, sure, why not." she admitted defeated. 'There's no way I can turn back now.' She thought.  
  
"You mean this whole time you could have set me free?" he asked bewildered.  
  
"Yeah." She felt sick, 'once he's free, he's gonna want to "test" out his new freedom. on something or someone.  
  
"So what are you waiting for? Hurry up!"  
  
"Why should I?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Why should I free you? So you can go out and kill people! If I set you free then you will go out and "test" your freedom on others and probably me too! Even if you don't kill me, what will happen to me then? They'll come after me! Because I'm the miko that is responsible for setting a demon out to kill them all!" she screeched at him.  
  
He was shocked at her out burst. 'She knows I could kill her easily, but she still screams at me like I'm a fly. Does she think that I won't kill her just because she's the only one that can help me?' he thought. "Do you think that I won't kill you just because you're the only one that can free me? If you don't free me then I may as well kill you." He said. He wouldn't really kill her, but if she didn't cooperate then he may as well make her think he would.  
  
She didn't look scared in the least. "No! I will not be responsible for all the people you will kill!" She shouted. She might have not looked scared, but on the inside she writhed in fear. 'I'm too young to die! I don't want to die at fifteen by a demon.'  
  
Her thoughts were cut off as Shirokiba lunged at her and pushed her on the crumpled up blankets on the floor in the corner.  
  
She tried to get up, but he pinned her on the ground with his hand on her chest. She tried to pry her fingers under his hand, but to no avail. He pushed down harder and harder until she felt like her sternum (middle rib) was cracking.  
  
She was crying out in pain.  
  
He eased up a bit, 'I don't want to hurt her too bad, just enough to persuade her.' He lifted his hand off her chest to she how she would react. She sat, taught as a bowstring.  
  
'This is it,' she thought as he hovered over her, inches from her face. 'He's gonna kill me.'  
  
He smiled at the fear that was etched on her face. He leaned into her ear and asked in a barely audible whisper, "So, are you going to free me or not? You know.it would be in your best interest to do so."  
  
The side of his face was barely touching her own, but it was enough to send a shiver down her spine.  
  
He waited until he heard her say some thing,  
  
"I d-don't know." she stammered.  
  
He was scaring her wits out the window and far, far away.  
  
"If you can't make up your mind, then I'll just have to help persuade you." He said, breathing in her ear.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
I am soooooooooo evil!!!!!!!!!!!! @_@ I am sorry about all these cliffhangers but I ran out of mental food. I can't think! Ahhhh~~ the annoyingness! I update soon I promise this time, and did any one see last night's Inuyasha? It was sooooooo cute!!!!! I can't believe he hugged her!!!!  
  
Krad: * kuggles Inuyasha * "You are such a sweet heart!!"  
  
Krad: *sees part where he takes jewel shards and shoves her in well * "Inuyasha you sonovabitch!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha: "What? It was for her protection!!!  
  
Krad: "I'll show you protection!!!!" *starts beating the $h!+ out of Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha: "AHHHHHHH!!!!! Animal Abuse!!!! Some body call the IRS, CIA, or FBI!!!!!!!!!!!!....long silence..  
  
Krad: oops, oh well, I take him to the vet later... by the way review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. chp 5

I AM SO LOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED NEW IDEAS!!! Tell me what to do! I want French fries!!! * I got a PS2 for Christmas! * breaks pom-poms out of safe and dances with lots of monkeys * @_@  
  
If you guys think this is bad then I am SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS sorry! I am having a REALLY bad case of writers block and this chapter is basically asking if the story should go this way or should I change it. Vote at the end of this story. I am so sorry to all my readers  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, much to your luckiness!  
  
Shirokiba captor 5.oops I mean 'chapter' 5 ^_^;;  
  
Shirokiba: Suuure, your just trying to make me look bad. *glares*  
  
Krad: Now Shirokiba! Why would I want to make you look bad when you're perfectly capable of handling that by yourself? If I wanted to make you look bad I would do something like, "Then Shirokiba murdered Kagome in her sleep like the little coward he really is.."  
  
Shirokiba: You wouldn't dare!  
  
Krad: I wouldn't would I? *raises eyebrow*  
  
Shirokiba: * big gulp * "Please?"  
  
Kerbuddy: "We'll see!" (* evil cackle *)  
  
NOW ON TO THE REAL STORY!!!!!  
  
He waited for her to do something, but she sat in silent fear.  
  
'What should I do? He's gonna kill me! Think dammit, think! she thought in turmoil.  
  
"What are you gonna do?" He asked tapping his claw on the other side of her throat.  
  
He could smell the fear in her. It was intoxicating. 'I can't stay like this for long or I might really hurt her.'  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
He slowly started to press his claw into her neck so that it drew a bit of blood.  
  
He heard her gasp and her heart rate speed up.  
  
"Okay." she said in a little voice.  
  
"What was that? I couldn't hear you." he taunted. But in reality he was relieved. 'I thought I was really gonna have to hurt her."  
  
"I said. okay" she said in a tight voice  
  
"Good." He said as he pulled off of her. He stared down at her.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Would you get to it already!"  
  
"I can't right now. I don't have enough magic." She told him looking down.  
  
"Why don't you have enough magic?" he asked irritated.  
  
"It takes a lot of magic to perform that spell and I would be in a complete daze for hours! And if you tried to do anything to someone then would be helpless to stop you!" She explained  
  
"You would be helpless to stop me anyway girl. Magic or not." He told her as he sat down in front of her.  
  
"What if I just don't free you?" she said stubbornly.  
  
"Then you would die and I would be board out of my mind without having to always make sure you're not gone. And besides, you wouldn't want to go through that little argument again now would you?" He said giving her a predatory grin.  
  
"If you kill me then you'll never be free so don't play that 'I'll kill you' crap with me!"  
  
He went over to her, pushed her on her back and put his arms on the floor around her head trapping her, "Are you just having too much fun with this game, or is it just me?"  
  
"No I'm not having fun with this "game" so get off of me!" she shouted  
  
'This girl's got a streak of disobedience in her. But maybe she can be tamed." he thought (a/n: guys are idiots aren't they?)  
  
"You know, I could end this whole freedom problem by biting you on the nose. Of course then 'you' would be the one with the problem and not me." Shirokiba said to her.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"If I did then by all rights you would be mine. Then I could do anything I wanted with you. You wouldn't mind staying with me that much now would you?" He said as he hovered over her head inches from her face. He smiled wolfishly  
  
"Please don't."  
  
"Why? So I can sit around and wait for that halfling Inuyasha to do it? Yeah right! And if claiming you and keeping you for years is what I have to do just to be free then by all means I would gladly do it."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I'm gonna end this chapter here so can some one PLEASE GIVE ME A CLUE!!!!!! *pouts * Please?  
  
REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS IDEAS IDEAS IDEAS IDEAS FRENCH FRIES FRENCH FRIES ??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????? 


	6. chp 6

Hi peoples! I'm sorry that I haven't been updating a lot. I was putting it off, but I'm gonna finish this story no matter how crappy it gets (and hopefully it won't). I want to thank you all for reviewing and giving my ideas. Since the majority of you are Inuyasha fans I will put this chapter in his view. Thank you all!!!! PS I have 36 reviews!!!!! *looks for pom- poms * "Now where did those things go?"  
  
Disclaimer: since I didn't get Inuyasha for Christmas I'll just have to wait till next year..oh wait! My birthday is only 7 months away! "oh dear sweet mother of mine that I love ever so much..."  
  
"NO! I AM NOT BUYING YOU SOME FLASHY DEMON FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY!..AND DO THE DISHES!"  
  
"...meanie."  
  
Shirokiba chapter 6  
  
"Kagome!!! Where are you?" Shippou called into the darkness.  
  
"Would you just PLEASE SHUT UP!!!!" shouted Inuyasha. 'I can't believe she left her parents and us, Especially me!'  
  
They had been searching for the past two days in the future for Kagome.  
  
*flashback *  
  
Inuyasha just finished his last sit when Shippou came through the well(a/n: this is my fic and if I say Shippou can pass through the well then god dammit Shippou can pass through that god forsaken well!!!! p.s I'm in a bad mood today.can you tell?)  
  
"Inuyasha you idiot! Where's Kagome! Did you do something stupid again? How can you be so stupid! I thought you would start being nicer to her ever since she started bringing you ramen every time she comes!" Shippou yelled at the fuming K-9.  
  
* in godfather accent * "Shippou come closer." he asked.  
  
The poor kitsune saw how he was twitching and walked up to him.  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" he asked carefully  
  
* still with accent * "closer.closer" he whispered as the wary kitsune inched towards him.  
  
Suddenly the injured dog demon jumped up grabbed Shippou and kicked him up into the air, and flew away in a arch all the while screaming and flapping fruitlessly.  
  
"Inuyasha you jerk! You just wait until I get back there!." and the rest wasn't heard as he was to far away to notice.and Inuyasha was too pissed to care.  
  
Later that night Inuyasha became genuinely worried as there were no signs of Kagome. So he went out and decided to search for Kagome (finding Shippou hung on a flag pole swaying in the wind). When he reached the park he felt a chill go up his spine as he caught a fainted trace of something, but couldn't make it out. But since Shippou is a full demon, he knew what it was.  
  
"Kagome!!!" he shouted  
  
"Where?" Inuyasha asked looking around.  
  
"No! That's Kagome's blood you dope! Have you been smoking crack again? Kagome told you to stay away from that stuff."  
  
"Come on!" interrupted Inuyasha as he recognized the scent, grabbed Shippou and ran towards the spot where Shirokiba found her.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" yelled Shippou as the impatient dog demon grabbed his sensitive tail.  
  
They ran after her scent until suddenly it was lost.  
  
"What the...?"  
  
"Did you lose it too Inuyasha?"  
  
They went over they're tracks time and time again but they still couldn't find it.  
  
* end of flashback *  
  
"Inuyasha she isn't in this forest.any you know it, even you could smell her if she were here."  
  
As usual he just ignored the small kitsune and went back to sniffing out Kagome.  
  
"This is all your fault you know. If you hadn't told her that you were going to keep her in the past then she would be with us in the past right now (a/n: he's just as bad as Inuyasha.)." Told Shippou  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Gezzzz.excuse me for living." murmured Shippou.  
  
"That's it.we're gonna have to go back to that park and try a different path," said Inuyasha  
  
"But we've searched the park like 15 times already!"  
  
"They probably used magic." Inuyasha mused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on, I need to talk to Keade," said Inuyasha as he walked back the well.  
  
"But what about Kagome?" shouted Shippou as he ran for Inuyasha's quickly fading silhouette.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
"..So it just disappeared." Inuyasha told Kaede.  
  
"Do you know any sort of magic or demon could cover their tracks like that?" Shippou asked.  
  
"I do know of one demon who could do that, but I know of many spells that could cover her tracks too, and I also wonder how a demon or this type of magic could exist in the future. Kagome always says that there are no demons in her time so why would this happen, and if it is a miko, then why would they cover their scent from a demon?" Kaede mused.  
  
"I didn't come here have more questions thrown at me, and there can't be any mikos in the future and if there are than they are only reincarnations who don't know how to use their powers yet....if that matters." informed Inuyasha.  
  
"Then it must be a wolf demon, only they can erase their tracks completely."  
  
"Then a wolf demon it is. Come on Shippou.why do I have to go." whined Shippou. He was tired and he didn't think his nose could take it any more.  
  
"Unless you would rather have Kagome die and never have your ears scratched again.I suggest you come with me."  
  
At that Shippou was out the door and sprinting to the well house like there was no tomorrow.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Yeah! I think I've figured out what I'm gonna do! And as I've already reminded you, this is not going to be a Kagome and Inuyasha fic (but you never know I could change my mind). And as I said before I will finish this fic, then I'm gonna write one on Kingdom Hearts. I love Riku!!!!!  
  
Riku: Can someone please let me outta here! I don't want to explore other worlds any more just take me back home! Owwww, who's there?  
  
Shirokiba: She got you too eh?  
  
Riku: How many guys are there in here?  
  
Dante: You don't wanna know.  
  
Riku: How long have you guys been in here?  
  
Hei: I've been in here since my first appearance on Yu Yu Hakusho, so my evil twin brother (whom I have yet to acquire n_n ) plays me. He makes me look like an idiot too!  
  
Krad: * kicks closet door * Will you guys shut up? I'm working here! Don't traumatize him right when he arrives! Blockbuster is gonna kill me for ripping off all their characters!  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!!  
  
Heero: will you shut the (censored) up already! You've been screaming that for hours!  
  
Krad: uh...review? Please? *sweatdrop*  
  
Ps- Devil May Cry 2 comes out January 28, 2003!!!!!!  
  
Pss-I want Spike from Cowboy Bebop! But my friend Alex beat me to him.* pouts * 


	7. chp 7

Well, I've decided to try and get this fic back on schedule now. ^^;;  
  
Riku: yea right! You're a horrible writer!!!!!  
  
Krad: one more word and i'm taking you out of the closet! * snicker *  
  
Riku: * scared * uh, no thanks, I kinda like it in here.guys a little help here?  
  
* long silence *  
  
Riku: GUYS!?!?!?!  
  
Krad: heh, I got rid of them, you're the only one left...wait, scratch that, I moved them to the basement, so I can see them when I want to, but you're the only one here...for now...MWHAHAHAHA  
  
Riku: Ahhhhhh! Crazy-psycho-bitch is gonna.... *long silence *  
  
Krad: * walks out with a frying pan that's slightly cracked * "What? Do you think I would hurt my precious Riku! He's my baby! You guys might be old enough to consider Sesshoumaru ur babe, but I'm completely content with a HOT!!!!!, sixteen year old mind you. n______n  
  
OH! Mesa blushing! He he he, you can't read my thoughts!!!! ^___^"  
  
Disclaimer: I by all means do not own Inuyasha! And Shirokiba the character belongs to Becky Tailweaver. Who has a WONDERFUL website, that's on her bio. Be sure to stop by there and check it out! She has AWESOME fan fictions. So you HAVE to go there because she's been really nice to me so I owe it to her to send some people her way. Her web address is  
  
Shirokiba chapter ...what chapter is it? Who cares? Onward!!!!  
  
He growled deeply in his throat as he pushed her up against the wall. He could sense her fear. It was intoxicating. It drowned him in it's shallow depths and pulled him deeper than he thought he could possibly go.  
  
But then something unexpected happened. As he looked into her eyes, he saw not only fear, but something else. Something only humans could feel. What was that? Why couldn't he see it? What was hiding in the depths of her soul?  
  
With a sigh he dropped her to the ground. 'What the hell am I doing? She's just a tool, she'll die before I can even thank her..not that I would thank her anyway.'  
  
He looked down at her, but her bangs were covering her expression. She was hiding from him. And he didn't like that idea.  
  
"Look at me woman." He said eyeing her (a/n: his character might have changed, but this was the way I intended for him to be anyway).  
  
She slowly raised her head. Her tears reflected the small amount of light in the cabin. They were small, maybe even insignificant tears, but it made a hellova difference.  
  
He froze. He hated it when they cried, the only thing he couldn't stand was a woman crying. Sure a little bit in fear was always nice, but her's held such emptiness, that he had to tear his gaze to the other side of the room.  
  
He walked to a corner and sat down, closing his eyes. 'I can't believe I was about to do it. I can't believe my control slipped that much. If I had bitten her she would be binded to me for life. But what's stopping me? Even if she was binded to me then it won't matter. I would be free to do as I pleased, but she however would always feel incomplete without me. She would wander about, a claimed, yet untouched woman. Other yokai would scorn her, wondering why she was alone. Some would probably kill her on sight, and I don't feel like being sent on a guilt trip.'  
  
He heard her shiver and opened his eyes. She was curled up in the opposite side of the room with the covers pulled up to her nose. But that didn't help much as it was WAY below freezing in the cabin.  
  
He stared at her..'Why? Why do I feel the urge to apologize to her? If this were another then I would have just left her to die in the snow. Why is she so different? What the hell is wrong with me? Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt just to keep her from freezing.'  
  
He got up and slowly started walking towards her.  
  
'Why is he coming over here? I don't want him to come over here! Why can't he just leave me be?' The questions shot of rapid fire in her head.  
  
He leaned over and stooped down in front of her. Staring into her eyes. "Do you want to freeze or not?"  
  
She slowly shook her head. 'Why does he care? Oh yeah, I have to free him, duh.I'm such an idiot. He wouldn't actually care about me would he?' she thought, a blush creeping it's way onto her face at the thought.  
  
He noticed her blush, 'what could she be thinking about?...or, who could she be thinking about?' He decided to think about that another day as he picked her up and set her in his lap.  
  
'Waitaminute.what is that scent?' he thought as the lulling scent found it's way to his nose. 'It's like I'm dreaming' he thought as he felt himself slowly lose himself into the enticing aroma.'I swear I have smelled this before, it's almost like..GINNEZU?!?! Where the hell did that just come from? Wait, it's, it's...OH KAMI! HAVE MERCY ON THIS POOR WOLF!!!!!' he panicked. 'oh shit. Oh shit~!!!'  
  
'ok, it's alright Shirokiba, you've always been able to ignore Ginnezu right? So it shouldn't be that hard. Just ignore it. It's not even there.' He told himself.  
  
But it was kind of hard to ignore, when you had a beautiful girl, squirming in your lap.  
  
'Oh great,' he sighed. 'Now it's going to be even harder trying to keep my instincts under control. We're trapped in a cabin, for who knows how long. It was hard enough to keep myself under control before, but now that she's in heat, I don't think I hold out much longer..'  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!! YES! She is in heat! Shirokiba is gonna have to sit on his hands for this one! I am sooooo evil!!! Since I deleted the other note I decided to put the "characters in the closet segment" in this one. Mesa so happy to be writing again. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I had to get my head clear after that huge break I had. It's kinda like how I forget my multiplication tables over summer vacation. @_@..._  
  
Well, anyway thanks for taking the time to read this and..  
  
*hears banging on a door *  
  
Krad: will yall shut up! I'm trying to close a chapter here!  
  
Riku (who has been in closet a month or so now): MOMMY! HELP ME! NO ONE IS WEARING DEODORANT IN HERE!!!!!  
  
Krad: *discreetly pinches nose and pushes a cheap taxi car air freshener under the door while the others sniff their armpits, almost killing Riku.  
  
Duo: Hey, I bet Heero smells worse than me with that sleeveless muscle shirt he's always wearing. Wanna have a contest?  
  
Heero: No.  
  
Duo: Awww, come on, it can't be as bad as Bit over there.  
  
Bit: Hey I don't smell bad! *lifts armpits to smell right next to my new addition! *  
  
Sesshoumaru: *smells B.O. coming from Bit 10,000 times worse than the others can cuz he's a DOG demon * I will kill every last one of you stinking humans when I get outta here.  
  
Bit: * mumbles * I don't smell THAT bad.  
  
Dante: (to sesshoumaru) Hey, I'm not human!  
  
Hei: Me either  
  
Dante: I'm half DEMON! *smirks *  
  
Sesshoumaru: you filthy hanyou, you will be the first to go.  
  
Hei: I'll help you,  
  
*Hei and Sesshoumaru become quick friends and start discussing 100 ways to kill a human while everyone else tries to unsuccessfully ignore them.  
  
Dante: *pouts * Damn it, I hate you dad!  
  
Sesshoumaru: I hate my dad too, so stop crying  
  
Dante: I'M NOT CRYING!  
  
Sesshoumaru: yes you are, I can smell the salt water.  
  
Dante: you bastard! WAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrops *  
  
Duo: So Heero, what about my offer?  
  
Heero: Nothing doing.  
  
Duo: Aww, come on! * grabs Heero's arm and wrenches it up *  
  
Duo: OH MY GOD!!! YOU WIN! JUST LET ME OUT OF HERE! *frantically pounds on the door *  
  
Wufeii: INJUSTICE!!!!  
  
Krad: OH CHRIST! * wrenches door open fast enough just to grab Heero, slam the door, and throw him at Falconstar.  
  
Krad: Here! If you want him so bad then take him!!!!!  
  
I love doing that, well I guess since that was practically a small story I had better do a disclaimer...ahem  
  
*steps out into spot light with a microphone *  
  
I BY ALL MEANS DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I HAVE MENTIONED!!!!!  
  
*Light dims and muffled sounds like "let me out" and " I will kill you when I get outta here" are heard in the background *  
  
*forgets microphone's still on, *  
  
..........but one by one I'm catching them............. 


	8. chp 8

I am so sorry that I haven't been updating at all lately. I would have been if it wasn't for my god damned mother f**king computer. I was so ready to kill. And my poor brother was scared shitless. He's been at his friend's house for almost the whole month. I am so pissed, I have re written this chapter 5 times! Seriously! It was a major pain in the ass. And I have also currently been OBSESSED with Escaflowne. And has anyone ever seen Excel Saga? That is the funniest show EVER! *sigh * I love it so fucking much. (Quote Excel) I LOVE LORD LLPALATZO!!! I don't know how to spell it yet so bear with me Excel fans. And I am reading this awesome story on Escaflowne and if you wanna know what it is then you'll have to email me!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! DON'T BE SHY! KRAD LOVES EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (no matter how scary that may seem)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sesshoumaru!!!!!! *cries * BUT the great and powerful, almighty Becky Tailweaver invented my main character Shirokiba. Thank you Becky!!! Krad loves you! Her site is on my last chapter and on her bio, so drop her a line for me please!  
  
Shirokiba: chapter 8  
  
"dear god give me strength." He was in a small cabin with a beautiful girl, that HAPPENS to be in heat and HAPPENS to be sleeping in his LAP!  
  
He looked around the cabin. 'I think we're probably only gonna be stuck till tonight, thank god! Just stay asleep Kagome! PLEASE JUST DON'T MOVE!'  
  
Ah, but just how fickle is lady fate? Oh, how very fickle she is!  
  
She began to move in her sleep, her hands draping across his shoulders and her head resting upon his chest.  
  
'Hello god, it's me again.'  
  
She gave a contented sigh, then became still again, while Shirokiba is frozen. 'FUCK! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GIVE ME A FUCKING LAP DANCE WHILE YOR'RE AT IT!' his head screamed.  
  
But she just slept away, totally oblivious to anything other than in her sleep. ".Inu.yasha.." she mumbled.  
  
*silence *  
  
'Inuyasha.? She.and him...DAMMIT, DAMMIT!' and he went on singing dammit like the cat would if he could in those kitty food commercials.  
  
"Grrrrrrr." he growled loudly.  
  
"Huh? What the.?" she woke up due to the rumbling of her "pillow," and looked up at the glaring face of shirokiba, 'oh great! Now what have I done?' she wondered, but her brain was still filled with sleep bunnies, that happen to be leaving a little too soon for her, she wanted sleep, that wasn't too much to ask was it?  
  
"Shirokiba? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." he replied in a tight voice.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"..get off my lap..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Without another word he gently pushed her off his lap and stood up. She still had the blanket so she wouldn't be too cold. In the meantime however he had to do something, anything to get his mind off Kagome.  
  
He went to the other side of the room, and tapped the ceiling, which in him being so tall, and the ceiling WAY too low, he was able to do. There was definitely quite a bit of snow still up there, and he didn't want to be the one it all fell on when he made a hole. But the ceiling was the only place that he could make a hole without having MORE snow come in.  
  
"Dammit, just a little longer though, and the sun will melt most of it away.'  
  
"What are you doing?" Kagome asked. You didn't normally see people tap a roof, pause, and then stare at it unforgivingly.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Shirokiba."she stomped over to him and grabbed both sides of his face, "I know it when there's something wrong and there IS something wrong SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST...kyaaaaaa!!!!!" she screamed as Shirokiba pinned her to the floor.  
  
He looked like he was in pain, or trying to fight himself. "Why can't you just shut up?" he panted. He had his eyes screwed shut. Her smell of fear and being in heat was driving him somewhere one half of him wanted to go, and the other half of him wanted to destroy.  
  
'What have you done to me?' he thought.  
  
"Shirokiba..are you okay? Shirokiba?" she asked again.  
  
"I said shut up!" he shouted as he brought his mouth crashing down to hers.  
  
Bliss, complete and utter bliss was all that, that moment could be called.  
  
As her arms draped around his shoulders, he slid his tounge along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. To his amazement she complied. She moaned as he explored the insides of her mouth, and every once in a while she would slide her tongue up one of his large canines, savoring it. But it was over too soon as they had to breathe sooner or later.  
  
".Kagome." he asked, the question clear, as she bit her lip, she slowly nodded her head. The only logic he had left told him to claim what he wanted before someone else did. Surely a beautiful girl.no woman like her wouldn't stay unclaimed for long. Predatorily grinning, he slowly leaned back over her.  
  
It didn't hurt; there was only a gentle nip that would probably leave a little red mark.  
  
'Finally, she's mine at last.'  
  
************************************************************************ *cries * Inuyasha/Kagome lovers please don't kill me! I've just been waiting to do that scene for soooooooooooooo long!!!!! Besides, I love Shirokiba! He deserves Kagome, unlike Inuyasha. Oh, and GUESS WHAT?!? DN ANGEL IS COMING ON TV! AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT DAY, TIME OR CHANNEL IT'S ON! *sobs uncontrollably *  
  
Krad(me): oh Dark, I want to see you on T.V so bad. But I guess that doesn't matter because I have stolen YOU! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dark: um,.ITS NOT ME YOU WANT! IT'S KRAD! I'M JUST POOR DAISUKE! *transforms into Daisuke *  
  
Daisuke: uh, Dark? Where are we?  
  
Krad(me): AHHHHHH! NO! DARK GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!  
  
Krad(me): *cackles as she places a whole bunch of sutras (?) on the outside of the door so Daisuke has to stay in his Dark form for eternity.  
  
Krad(me) Oh Darky-poo? Where'd you go?  
  
Dark: um, * changes voice into a answering machine as he slowly walks backwards * Dark is not here right now, but if you leave a message after the beep, then....owie!  
  
Krad(me), why are you stepping on me!  
  
Dark: *lying on the ground next to Krad * YOU GOT HIM TOO!?!?!?!?!  
  
Krad(me)nicker * Well, now that I have the two of you together, I will.  
  
Mom: Krad(me)! I want you to clean out your closet RIGHT NOW! I AM SICK OF HEARING YOU TALK TO YOUR * finger quotes * "TOYS!!!"  
  
Krad(me): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! * idea * Ohhhh! Okay mom! * mom leaves *  
  
Krad and Dark: *hear Kerbuddy rip off a long piece of duck tape and walk menacingly over to the closet *  
  
Krad(me): but that's what under the bed is for...*evil eyes *  
  
Krad and Dark: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *long silence *  
  
Krad(me): MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Um, review? Please? *puppy eyes and pouty face * pweeese!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Chp 9

...*sweatdrop* Hey everyone. ^^;; Yes, I know it's almost been a year since I've last updated..X-X I'm so sorry. *bows repeatedly* I was about to delete this fic in all truth. U.U Good thing I finally got myself clearheaded again. Now I shall start updating regularly. For those of you that still have me on our favorites list..I love you. *_* Now that is true devotion. XD Well, onto the chapter now. I love you all! *hughughug*  
  
Shirokiba chapter 9  
  
A set of demonic eyes gently opened as the sunlight poured in a crack of the ceiling. Yawning, Shirokiba sat up and stretched languidly. Looking around, he spotted Kagome..HIS Kagome. Smiling at the thought, he leaned back down and wrapped the blanket tighter around her, causing her to snuggle into the warmth. He stood and grabbed his clothes. Dressing quickly, he looked to the crack in the ceiling where the sunlight poured in.  
  
'.Sunlight..The snow must have melted enough so that a part of the roof is uncovered.Now we can get out of this cabin. But now we have to go to Ginnezu.What if she tries to destroy Kagome? With her spell she currently holds over me, I would be powerless to stop her.' Frowning unhappily, Shirokiba looked back at the sleeping girl.  
  
'No.Ginnezu can't hurt Kagome.I won't let her.The girl has so much spiritual energy Ginnezu couldn't refuse her...' Relieved for the moment, he gathered her clothes and leaned down beside her.  
  
"Kagome, wake up." Shaking her gently, he saw two bright blue eyes peek open tiredly.  
  
"Shiro.kiba?" she asked. "Where." She gasped suddenly. 'Oh my god! I SLEPT with Shirokiba! A demon! A.A.A.A NOT Inuyasha!!!' She thought franticly.  
  
Shirokiba cocked his head to the side confusedly. "What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
She let out a shriek. "I slept with you!!!"  
  
".Yeaaaaaaah," he said slowly like she couldn't understand, "you did, and by what I remember, you quite enjoyed it too." He grinned at the last part.  
  
GLARING, she stood up suddenly, only to duck back under the covers. 'GAK! I'm still nude! GYAAAAAAAH! Why meeeeeeeeee???'  
  
Shirokiba raised his eyebrow and laughed. "What are you trying to flash me or something?"  
  
Yet another glare for Shirokiba.  
  
"What?" he asked defensively.  
  
Sighing, she snatched her clothes out of his hands. "Nothing, can we leave this stuffy cabin now?"  
  
"Hopefully," pointing to the roof, "the sunlight coming in means that some of the snow is gone in that particular area, we should be able to get out of here easily now."  
  
Quickly dressing while Shirokiba was occupied, she smiled happily. "Finally! I get to go home!"  
  
".What do you mean? Don't you remember? You're coming with me."  
  
"No, you're taking me home." She snapped angrily. 'I am SO not going to some creepy place with a WITCH.' She thought stubbornly.  
  
Sighing, he started tearing at the hole where the sunlight came into the room. 'She has to come with me now anyway like it not.even though I hate to do this to her.'  
  
"We are bonded now Kagome, and since I'm bonded to Ginnezu, I have to go back to her, ergo you have to come with me. She is probably furious that I haven't contacted her by now."  
  
Huffing angrily she promptly crossed her arms and ignored him. "HUFF!"  
  
Sighing tiredly, 'This.is going to be a long trip.' Shirokiba thought reluctantly.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Welp, I'll be updating now MUCH MUCH MUCH more regularly. () So I hope you enjoyed the BRAND NEW chapter. ^______^ *hugs* Review please!!! *gives you lolly pop* Pshaw! 


	10. chp 10

...I'm going to cry......./cries/ I'm so sorry! I can't update! I'm a horrible person!!! /wallows in regret/ ;-; Krad wuvs you. Anyway, I'm going to do you a favor and shut the hell up and get onto the fic. /bowbowbowbow/ Sumimasen!!!

Shirokiba: /snort/ Like you could pay attention to anything for more than two seconds.

Krad: /gasp!/ How dare you be so cruel to me!?!? /sniff sniff/

Shirokiba: -.- Oh, look, something shiny. /points/

Krad: WHERE!?!?!?!? /looks about wildly/

Shirokiba: () My point exactly.   
  
Note: I've decided to change a few things. I'm going to start experimenting with the POV's. Sorry. I was almost afraid to update because my style has changed so much. I can't even hardly this story myself. I cringe at all the errors.....waah it's erroneous....;-;  
  
Shirokiba POV: Chapter Ten  
  
I sigh loudly. I can't believe she's pulling my hair, its not like it hurts....but damn....It's annoying... When the hell is she gonna stop screeching?!?!   
  
"Damn humans!!!" I shout over my shoulder as the anger I had been holding for the past FOUR HOURS exploded.  
  
"Stupid Demons!" She screamed back, equally pissed off. Oooch. Not gonna mess with a pissy female. Better leave this one to cool off on its own. La Dee Daa......

I can't take it!!!!!!! I toss her up into a tree and collapse against the base, rubbing my temples. She screeches some obscenities on the way up but not near as many on the way down, being too preoccupied with the fact she was about break her head open on a convenient boulder. 'Maybe if I just let her fall....' I ponder for a short moment...It's tempting I must admit, but I can't go and murder my own mate can I?  
  
I hop lightly onto the boulder and catch her; she screams bloody murder and kicks her legs while I form a sweatdrop that could fill a rather decent sized lake.  
  
"Uhm...you're _fine_."  
  
"NOOOOOI'MNOTSAVEMEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" She continues to screech.  
  
"...**SHUT**. **UP**!!!!" I toss her off the boulder and start walking north. "Come on you stupid female!" I shout behind me. What _ever_ made me want to mate her anyway? GODS.  
  
She huffs and storms by me, walking ahead and into a rather thick bushel of thorny vines.  
  
"OW!!! Help!" She calls out while I form another decent-sized-lake-filling sweatdrop. I pull her out of the thicket carefully, looking over the multiple little wounds on her arms and legs. "Baka." I mutter, and pull a few of the remains of the thorns out. She sniffles and hits me for good measure...or in thanks...or something. I'm not quite sure.  
  
"Stop. We need to get there by sundown, so get on my back. You are too slow."  
  
"I'm not slow! I got an A in P.E. thank you!" She huffs, but climbs on my back anyway. I lock my wrists under her legs as she wraps her arms around my shoulders. Quickly falling into a sprint I wind though the trees and shrouds of vegetation.  
  
We should be there by sundown... I can't even start to imagine Ginnezu's rage if I'm even another day late...  
  
Wee! Okay. So it's like, two pages long. At least it's an update. I'm already half way done with the next chapter so it will be out soon. I promise! Now to thank everyone for their reviews on the last two chapters. I would do more, but I have to go to bed. ()  
  
I promise I'll make another short of my closet of bishies later. .  
  
**Response to Chp 8 reviews:**  
  
**Lady2U (Melissa):** Yes. Me and my cliffhangers. Flee at their power. MAHAHA! ....;;; I updated!!!....... a year later....then updated again 7 months later....()....Gomen! I'm sorry I didn't write a lemon, and I lost your information! Or you lost mine. I'm not quite sure what happened there...() Gomen! Da Krad luvs you. 3!!!!!!  
  
**Fallon85:** ;;; Well, I'm back! ....So to speak. My writings aren't wonderful really, especially the first chapters. shudder Anyway, thanks for the support! I really appreciate it! /hughughug/glompglompglomp/  
  
**Lienne:** Hey, thanks for thinking mi ficcy ish cool. ;; I really think it sucks but hey, I'm improving it. ;; I'm really trying to update faster. 3 Krad luvs you. Thanks for being "mi greatest fan". Greatest fans are always spiffy. Yeah. Inuyasha totally doesn't deserve Kagome. /shrug/ Just a thing of mine. I just love Shirokiba too much. ;;;  
  
**Victoria Wolf:** Yes, Shirokiba sure _went_ didn't he? Hehehe...;; Yeah, it didn't end up coming on TV. I was misinformed. I'm really sorry. ;; Forgive me!  
  
**Simply D:** I love my extras too. Heh. They're more fun than writing the fic! ...You called me Kerbuddy....;; Nostalgia!!! AAAAH!!! /GLOMPS!.....whilemolestingTamahome.../ Sankyu! I will update more often! I promise!  
  
**FireTiger3:** ;;;;;; Yes. My author's notes are really starting to annoy. I'm sorry. I've updated though! Yay! ;;;; Stick around for more updates. 3  
  
**Bloody Dagger (ganny):** Yes. I am actually going to keep writing. () I try. I'm so glad you really like mi story!!! /gives sacred lolly pop/  
  
**Silvermoon maru:....**sniff....I love you..../hug!!!/ Yes, she was actually just as you say. She was so happy I liked her story so much I would make a "spin-off" of sorts out of it. Thank you so much for the support! /HUUUUUUUG gives you a sticker/ 3  
  
**Mala:** Yeah. I like the name Shirokiba too. Yeah, I'm glad things turned out so I didn't have to make any changes. Whew, that would have sucked. Anyway, thanks for your opinion, it is much appreciated! Da Krad luvs you!  
  
**Light Heart:** gulp I see why you never review. Uh, thank you for liking my story enough to review! Even if it kinda scared the crap outta me a lil'! ....;;; /lolly/   
  
**Wulfgirl (Linsie):** Thanks. I'm really glad things worked out so I could do it that way. Heh. /hug/ Thanks for the awesomeness though. This fic is living off of reviews like yours. Thank you so much!  
  
**Ryuu girl who's lazy**: Didn't change the nose thing! proud laughter MAHAHAHA!!!! Anyway, thanks for being so energetic! Vwee! Da Krad luvs you.  
  
**Chp 9**  
  
**21:** ;;; Yes, interesting. Interesting is good. Poor Inuyasha is right, but he lives in MANY other fanfictions as well. So....yay for Inu! ;;  
  
**Amanda 01**: ;;; Uhm, I hope you liked the new chappy. Heh. I don't know why Heero's name is Heero. He's special that way. ;;;; Or so we think. Poor Inu baby's been left on his ass basically....Or maybe he'll make a comeback...? You'll have to stick around!   
  
**Lady2U:** ;-; I'm SO sorry. I would have loved to have inserted your lemon! /sobhugs leg/ Krad luvs you. 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I promise I'll update the next chapter SUPER soon. IM me sometime if you'd like and maybe we can fish up another lemon to throw in here. Mmmmk? Wave Thanks! gives conga square  
  
Well I think that's everyone from chapter 8 and 9. I gotta go to bed now. Krad luvs you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TBC 


	11. Chapter 11

**Ohayo Mina san!**

Rather than do a really shitty job of trying to reclaim this fiction, which I've thought over a lot actually in the last few days, I've decided I'll do it the miniscule amount of justice it deserves and let it die in a somewhat respectful way. Trying to continue this would be stupid, because I would have to re-read it, and unfortunately I just don't have enough time for that. I started this fanfiction in Eighth grade. I'm a senior in high school now. I can't continue it.

I've never really broken a promise of this proportion to so many people so I feel rather badly even though I know that most everyone (in their right mind) has given up on this story. However to the few people who are still randomly checking in on it (...who ARE you? O.o), I'm very very sorry. To the person who still actually has me on their author alert, General Zargon...you are one crazy person that you are. pat Krad means it in a good way!

Anyway, so here's my official little "Chapter 11 apology". I really do feel bad. However if anyone here likes yaoi stay tuned for I'll be writing some shortly. 3

**Love,**

Krad and Shirokiba


End file.
